1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to footwear, and more specifically, to shoes having a plurality of lace holes, grooves, and rings used for arranging at least one lace in a variety of styles.
2. Description of Related Art
In the past most sandals have attached to the foot of the wearer by using straps fixed to the sole of the sandal to encase the foot of the wearer. The straps were generally one piece and fixed to the sole of the sandal at two or more points creating an area between the sole of the sandal and the strap that the wearer's foot could slide under, thereby securing the sandal to the foot of the wearer. Some sandal straps consist of more than one piece with one end of the strap attached to the sole of the sandal and the other end of the strap brought over the top of the foot so that the strap can be either buckled or snapped together with a corresponding end of another strap originating from the opposite side of the sandal.
Unlike sandals that use straps to secure the sandal to the foot, the present invention pertains to sandals using laces that can be strung, arranged, and tied in various patterns. Integration of multiple arrangements of the laces into the overall sandal design enhances marketability of the sandal and creates an aesthetically pleasing appearance.
Additionally, in accordance with an embodiment of the present invention, the laces can be illuminated. Numerous lighting arrangements for footwear have been previously proposed or are currently marketed to enhance safety by increasing the visibility of the wearer while at the same time adding to the attractiveness of the footwear. Illumination of the laces is convenient because assembly of the illumination arrangement to the sandal is simplified, while allowing integration of the illumination arrangement into the overall sandal design to further enhance marketability and avoid a retrofitted appearance.